


Twin Trouble

by 1001TalesFicFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Zhang Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest
Summary: Bottle message #S122Life's not been easy on Kim Junmyeon since these twins admire him (or more like to annoy him), Zhang Jiashuai and Zhang Yixing.All credits of this story goes to the author Swagsnow:https://www.wattpad.com/user/Swagsnowhttps://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1864548





	Twin Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing it. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you so much, 1001 tales. Thank you for giving us SuLay. 💕

"Zhang Jiashuai." Mrs. Walker called out, but look up as she heard the knock. " oh, you both are late, again. Detention to you both, meet me in the office. Now, come in. " 

Both brothers walked in, there was no sadness on their faces. They sat on the table, beside each other. "Why is she being a bitch today. " Yixing said to his brother. 

"Maybe, she didn't get enough sleep. " Jiashuai said, with a mischievous grin. 

"So much pleasure ~" Yixing moans dramatically. They both chuckled. 

Junmyeon was sitting behind them, he was getting annoyed, he cleared his throat, annoyingly. But, those twin brother, didn't give a glace to him. Getting irritated and feeling rejected, he patted Yixing's shoulder. 

They both looked at him, with a question mark on their faces. 

"Can you stop your bullshit, some people come here to study. " He said, giving them an annoyed look. 

"Who?" They both asked in unison, and looked around, some of the students were yawning, some doodling in their notebooks, some were nodding automatically like a robot, and - 

"Ohh I see one. " Jiashuai said, and looked at the girl, who was looking back at them, smiling. Jiashuai winked at her. She blushed and write down something on a paper before throwing it at them, and mouthed, '  _ Call me _ . ' making a gesture of phone with her hand. Jiashuai smirked, before throwing her a  _ 'sure' _ . 

And they turned towards Junmyeon again, who was speechless and sulking. "We found No one. " They both replied and chuckled. 

"Detention to you three, leave and wait for me in my office." Mrs. Walker yelled, looking at them sternly. 

They both shrugged before getting up and leaving. Junmyeon didn't try to defend, he sighed before getting up and leaving..

 

* * *

 

When they were in the office, Both brothers were laughing and talking about something. Junmyeon glared at them. They turned to Suho, " You shouldn't have talked in the classroom, that's a bad habit, you know. " Yixing said. 

It was not simple to tell who was who, but, Yixing coloured his hair blonde, and Jiashuai kept them black. So knowing them for one year, Suho knew who was who. 

"Fuck you. " Suho cursed, glaring at him. "Woah!" Jiashuai said, amused. 

But, Yixing walked towards him. "You can't, you are so fragile. " Yixing chuckled, making his brother laugh. 

Suho was burning with anger and it made it more worse," Do you want to see who's fragile? " He fumed, walking forward. 

"Woah, I would love to, but its Mrs. Walker's office. Well, I don't mind at all. " Yixing smirked, making Suho confused. Suho was processing what just Yixing said. 

He looked at both of them, they hi-fived each other, laughing. 

 

* * *

 

Detention time with Mrs. Walker was rough, she told them how much time is important, they should try to come school early, talking in the classroom it's a bad thing, and blah blah blah ... 

When they came out from the office, Suho walked towards his next class, with both brothers walking side by side of him. Talking and laughing. 

" Do you know Mithella have big ass. " Jiashuai said to his brother. "What? How do you know?" Yixing asked, amused and surprised. "What do you think?" Jiashuai chuckled. 

"What the hell, you two." Suho stopped and turned around to them, snapping his finger to them. 

"What?" They looked at him with the most innocent look. "What do you want ?" He asked them, almost in a pleading tone. 

"We? Nothing. " they both replied, looking at each other asking," do you want something from him?" Other shook his head and turned to other, " do you?" "Nah." Then they looked at Suho. 

Suho sighed, palming his face. "Fuck it. " he turned around and ran away as fast as he could, to his class, not before hearing 'nice ass' from One of them. 

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon sighed as he sat down in the cafeteria of the school.  _ ‘Why they always give me trouble? Why me?’  _

“Hey.” He looked up as he heard a familiar voice.”hey?” He replied. Twin brothers sat down beside him, he didn't protest or tried to argue. He wasn't even surprised. 

“Why are you bothering me.?” He thought out loud, both twins looked up, smiling. “Cause we like doing it. “ Jiashuai said, chewing his sandwich. “Why?” He asked again, not really getting what they just said. “He wants to say that we like you. We like to see that troublesome expression, You show us, that's so adorable, and that look, when you glare at us. We love it. “ Yixing explained, with a normal expression, like its a normal conversation, nothing more. 

But, for Junmyeon it was more than normal. So much..

“W-wha-? What the hell?” He asked, flattered by the compliments he just received. But he didn't want to sound like that. So he tried to behave normal, like he don't give a shit, but deep down his heart was thumping so dangerously. 

They turned their heads towards him, feeling interrupted between their important conversation they were having. Yixing smiled …  _ ‘oh no, that goddamn smile. Not this one.’  _ Junmyeon  shuddered, feeling chills in his body, as Yixing leaned in, and his face was inches away from Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon’s heartbeat raced, like it was having competition with the electricity that was roaming in his body, in full F1 speed.

Then he backed away, smiling mischievously, like he read what was going in Junmyeon’s mind. Like he noticed Junmyeon’s uncomfortableness. He opened his mouth,” Yeah. I can feel your excitement, down there. “ He point at his lap. Suho looked down, seeing the tent in his pent, he let out a ‘fuck’, before looking up, embarrassed and afraid, with widen eyes..

Zhang Twins chuckled before getting up,” Enjoy your meal, babe. “ Jiashuai winked at him, before walking away from him, with his brother. Laughing. 

Junmyeon looked down, hiding his blushing red face, then he realised that his tray was empty,” Fucking Zhang's. I'll kill you both. “ He kicked table as he stood up,” ouch.”

 

* * *

 

He went to locker room, to take notebooks for his next class. When he opened it, he found one apple and two KitKat, bigger packets. And a note sticking on them, 

 

_ “From - Zhang brothers, whom you want to kill. Take a break. We’ll waiting for you in next class. ;) “ _

 

He growled, but then folded the paper and put it in his pocket. And closed the locker, and took a bite of the apple, that was as red as Junmyeon’s face. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for the trouble. Twin trouble. But he got used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> **[From the 1001 Tale's mods: Pretty please, don't forget to give some kudos and leave a comment for our writer ^-^**


End file.
